


On DarkWood Street

by Salem_The_Loser



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit is named Naga, Forgive Me, Good Deceit Sanders, I really love these boys hhhnnngg, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multiple Chapters To Come, My First Fanfic, Remy is Virgil's older bro, There will be mild violence and cursing!!, Virgil and Naga are friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salem_The_Loser/pseuds/Salem_The_Loser
Summary: Logan, Patton, and Roman are some of the best students of their high school. Surprisingly, none of them have ever talked to each other.Virgil and Naga are known as the troublemakers of the school, they have been friends for years.  They are constantly seen with Remy, the sassy dropout, after school.One party changes this.





	On DarkWood Street

**Author's Note:**

> This is soo bad, I'm sorry! I will do some editing in the future. Uhh thank you, guys! There will be more chapters!

Logan doesn't know how he got to this point, standing in an overcrowded room that stank of teenagers, pressed up against a wall with an ugly bright red solo cup in hand.

Logan pushed through the crowd, in need of some fresh air. He knows the smell of teenhood enough, thank you very much. He takes a moment to thank the gods for the gift of height, the reason he can see over the crowd of buzzed teens and find his way to the kitchen. He surely remembered seeing a door leading outside from here.

On his search for the door, he can't help overhearing an obnoxiously loud conversation going on in the room. He glances across the room, a group of guys was laughing, he wouldn't be surprised if some were intoxicated. It's a small group, maybe 3-4 people.

His eyes catch on one with a bright yellow shirt, a total eye straining color in his opinion. The boy was tall, maybe taller than him, with dark brown hair and the slightest detail of a tan.

His eyes wandered to another, a small boy who was practically drowning in an oversized hoodie, who sat atop a counter. He was quite similar to the other boy, just lighter in all ways besides color choice. Lighter skin, lighter hair, a lighter tone of voice. It would be a lie for Logan to say he wasn't intrigued by the boy's yellow cat-like eyes.

 _'Stop staring.'_ is all he could mutter to himself before yellow eyes meet his own.

"Um, would you perhaps know where the backdoor is?"  
The smaller boy made attempts at speaking, his bright eyes betraying his exhausted appearance.

"It's over there." The tall boy barely sparing a glance at him as he pointed out the door.

He didn't know if it was his own exhaustion, his hatred of parties or a mix in between that made him want to say "I wasn't talking to you." but of course, Logan was smarter than that to pick fights. With strangers at least.

He gave a quick nod, tossing the solo cup into a trash bin as he walked towards the door. He heard the group burst into laughter, he was only able to catch "Nerd" when he slipped out the door.

He took a deep breath of fresh air, not the suffocating musk of overused deodorant and perfumes. maybe a little vomit too. He could hear the commotion from inside, but the noise had numbed down.

He made his way across the small yard, pushing through an old fence gate, probably made to keep pets in the pathetic excuse of a yard.

Logan just wanted to go home and drown himself in the pages of a book.


End file.
